My Brothers, Damon and Stefan
by Izzy lightwood Lewis
Summary: A story i came up with about a young immortal witch living with Damon and Stefan
1. Prologue

1860-  
Klarabella's P.O.V 10 Years Old

All i feel is pain. My house was set on fire with my parents and i in it. I managed to crawl out of the house, but i don't know about my parents.  
I did get hurt, badly, but i had to get to the closest town, Mystic Falls, and tell someone.  
I stood up, and made my way down the path. Mystic Falls isn't too far from home.  
It is a five minute carriage ride, but for a walking ten-year old, it would take around ten minutes.  
About five minutes into the walk, i saw a carriage coming up ahead.  
But i kept walking anyways. That was until the carriage stopped beside me, and two boys, the eldest being around seventeen,  
hopped out and came over to me. "Are You Okay?!" The eldest asked. "No, i'm not" I replied.  
"My name is Stefan Salvatore and this is my big brother Damon Salvatore, what is your name?"  
The younger one, Stefan, asked me. He looked to be only around fourteen. "My name is Klarabella Rose Sage, i am ten years old,  
and i just came from my burning house" I told them right before i passed out. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I am going to be updating weekly on Fridays :)

2 Weeks Later...

"Do you think she'll wake soon?" "Patience brother, she'll come to, i can already tell she's a fighter"  
I awoke to voices. They sounded familiar but i couldn't tell how.  
What happened? All i remember is my house being on fire and then walking, but that was it.  
I opened my eyes to find two boys looking at me.  
I remember now. This was Damon and Stefan Salvatore. But where was i?  
" Ah, finally she awakens from her long slumber" Damon spoke.  
"Do you remember what happened?" Stefan asked me. "Yes" was all i said.  
"But, if i may ask, where am i?" i asked. "Your in the Salvatore mansion"  
Stefan said to me. "After you passed out we brought you here"  
"How long has it been?" i asked. "Two weeks. But, we have a question.  
How did you heal so quickly? you were burnt pretty bad" Damon inquired.  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" They both nodded. "I'm a witch" 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry i have not been updating but i have been really busy.

1864-  
Klarabella's P.O.V

I was woken by the sounds of a carriage outside.  
I had a dream about when i had first met Damon and Stefan.  
I live with them now after finding out my parents had perished in the fire.  
They treat me like their little sister.  
I walked over to my window on the second floor, and looked out.  
Outside i saw Stefan helping a young woman out of a carriage.  
Damon left to go to war last year, but we hear from him every two weeks.  
I quickly put on my dress and shoes and headed outside.  
"Klara, come meet Ms Pearce" Stefan said to me as i walked over.  
"hello, my name is Klarabella, but you can call me Klara if you like, it's nice to meet you"  
I said to her. "Hello, please don't be formal,you can call me katherine, and this is my friend Emily Bennett"  
Katherine said to us. "Katherine will be staying with us for awhile while her father is over seas"  
Stefan mentioned. "Klara, could you please show her to her room, i'll have someone bring your bags shortly"  
"It would be my pleasure"

It has been a month since Katherine had arrived and 3 weeks since Damon came back.  
I hated Katherine. She had both brothers wrapped around her tiny pinky finger.  
The brothers have been acting strange lately.  
They have been wearing scarves everywhere and wouldn't take them off until they were in there room,  
even though it is summer. Katherine has also been going into there rooms late at night and emerging hours later.  
I don't even want to know what happens while she's in there. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

1 Week Later

Klarabella's P.O.V

Katherine had disappeared. Good riddance.  
Today was the day of the festival celebrating all the 'witches' being murdered.  
If only they knew. It was a mandatory festival, so the brothers and i had to go.

Time skip 2 hours

They think they have found another one, and they had her locked up.  
"we have to help her" i said to the boys, and they agreed.  
We ran over to where she was. She shrunk away.  
"don't worry, we are not here to hurt you" i said.  
I heard two gunshots go off and two bodies dropped to the ground.  
Those Bodies were Damon and Stefan. "Nooo" I screamed.  
I scrambled over to where they lay dying.  
Giuseppe came over to us and dropped down next to them.  
Without knowing it, i had set fire to anything made of wood and the shooters died instantly.  
" Giuseppe help me carry them back to the manor, it's better they go somewhere familiar" i said in tears.  
He simply nodded. "Let's go" 


End file.
